Guajira
by theworldspinsmadlyon
Summary: Katey Miller had to return to America, leaving her heart in Cabana. Suddenly, life is throwing things at her that she might or might not be able to handle. How will she get by without Javier? Read
1. My Heart's Still in Havana

_Any characters from the movie are not mine. Some, I've made up, but any character from the movie I do not own_.

**Authors Note: Please leave lots of reviews. I appreciate all sorts of feedback.**

* * *

Katey Miller hated airplanes. She hated the flight attendants, who came by to check up on her at the most inconvenient moments. She hated the sound of the pilot's voice on the intercom. She hated the overhead lights and the ultra-cramped bathrooms. But, most of all, Katey Miller hated the directions that the planes she travelled on flew towards. 

In November, a day after her 17th birthday, Katey's father, Bert, came home from work with a broad smile on his face. He ushered Jeannie, Katey's mother, into their bedroom. Katey cut herself a slice of her birthday cake, smiling as she heard her mother shriek happily. Her parents came running out of the room, calling a family meeting in the living room.

Katey took a seat on the sofa next to her younger sister, Suzie. Her mother and father sat on the loveseat opposite of them, so excited they could barely speak.

"Girls,"they both started to say before Bert continued,"I got a great promotion from Ford."

His daughters congratulated him and Bert paused briefly before going on,"this promotion is relocating me to Cuba."

Katey's jaw dropped. She felt dizzy and shaky. Was her world tumbling down around her? She could hear Suzie clapping and squealing happily. She could hear her mother discussing realtors and movers. She could hear her father describing the hotel they'd live in, some classy hotel in Havana. Though Katey heard all this, she couldn't say a single word. She was paralyzed with shock and fear. The worst part was that she heard her father said they had to be in Cuba in a week. For the next week, an ugly side of Katey came out. Inside, she was terrified of moving away to Cuba. It was her senior year. She was the star of her class in her school. Her plan was to go attend Radcliffe after she graduated high school in Florida. But, Katey knew things would be different if they lived in Cuba. She'd probably have to move back to America by herself to attend Radcliffe.

Katey did everything and anything to show her parents that she opposed the move. She gave them the silent treatment, slammed doors in their faces, spent hours holed up in her bedroom, surrounded by the boxes and clutter. Suzie, would was estatic about the move, tried to make her sister feel better, but only failing. Nothing could make Katey feel better. Nothing..

Even now in January, as Katey flew back to America, she knew nothing could make her feel better. Nothing could fix her broken heart. It was shattered into millions, maybe billions, of tiny little pieces. Her heart had become a complicated Jigsaw puzzle, which only some people had the skill to assemble. In Katey's heart's case, only one person could put it back together. Javier.

Katey could picture the boy in her head. His dark, caring eyes. His equally dark, messy hair. His soft, guiding hands. His smooth, passionate lips that kissed Katey's so many times. And as the airplane flew north back to Florida, Katey knew what remained of her heart was in Cuba. She closed her eyes, trying to hide from the pain that was her shadow. It followed her everywhere she went. It haunted her dreams, creeped into her thoughts."Katey, are you alright?"Suzie asked, snapping Katey out of her thoughts.

"No,"Katey said bluntly, looking at her sister for a moment, then turning her head back to the window.

Suzie frowned. She hated seeing Katey this distressed. Never, in her life, had she ever been this way, even when Katey got a bad grade on an essay or a test. Suzie knew that Katey's heart was broken, it was obvious. She had seen Katey and Javier's last dance. You could see the pain in both of their eye's. You could see the way they needed each other, the way they each didn't want to let each other go. They both held each other tighter, closer, as they swayed to the music. Suzie thought about what she heard them say to each othier. She was walking by when she was the couple sitting at a table in the cornor at La Rosa Negra. Suzie stayed hidden as she eavesdropped their conversation."Katey, I want you to know something,"Javier said,pulling Katey onto his lap,"just because I want to stay in Havana, even though you have to return to America, that doesn't mean I don't lo-, uh, want to be with you."

"I know, Javier, it's just one of those things you have to do,"Katey said, her voice dripping with pain. She ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Katey, and we will be together again,"Javier promised kissing Katey's neck passionately,"when I get my life together and my family is stable, we will be together. One way or another, we will dance again."

A tear slid had slid down Katey's cheek as she nodded to Javier's words. She couldn't keep her hands off of Javier, as if she was soaking up every last inch of him. She stood up, pulling him by his hands onto the dance floor. Before they stepped onto it for their last dance, and as Queen and King of La Rosa Negra, she stopped, holding onto his waist.

"I love you too, Javier,"Katey said, more tears strolling down her fair cheeks,"I don't know how I'm going to leave you."

Javier wiped away Katey's tears and didn't say anything else. There was nothing else to say. He kissed her nose, then her cheeks, then her lips, his tongue lingering in her mouth.

They danced their last dance, feeling each other with more passion than ever. They knew this would be their last, but not forever. They didn't have a plan but they would meet again. They'd dance again. They'd make love again.

"Katey,"Jeannie said, rubbing Katey's arm gently,"wake up! The plane's about to land. We're back in America!"

Katey woke up, rubbing her eyes. She put on her seatbelt then shut her eyes tightly. She didn't want to see America. She didn't want to be in America, not anymore. They landed and finally she opened her eyes, only looking outside when she had to. She shuffled off the plane with her family as if she was a zombie. She got into the taxi, closing her eyes again for the ride. They got to their new house, where the movers where already unpacking everything they owned.

This house was bigger than their previous American house. It was a large brick house with two balconys on the second floor. As Katey stepped out of the cab she opened her eyes, which decided to play tricks on her. She saw two children running up the healthy, green grass. One kid, a girl, had dark brown hair, golden skin. The other, was a boy with blonde hair and mesmerizingly blue eyes. There were two people sitting on the front steps, watching the children play. One person was Katey, the other was Javier.

Katey rubbed her eyes, feeling bitter tears develop. She stormed up the drive and into the house, the movers taking their hats off to her in respect. She said hello to them, in Spanish, and wandered around the house, finding her room. It was one of the rooms with a balcony. An escape route, she told herself, as she fell asleep on her bed, surrounded by boxes and clutter.

The next day, the Millers had a housewarming party. Everyone they knew previously in Florida was invited, along with the American families they met in Cuba, including the Phelps. The adults chit-chatted and drank cocktails and beer in the living room while the teenagers hung out in the game's room. Every teen but Katey.

"Suzie,"Jame Phelps asked, taking a sip from a beer he had stolen from the living room,"where is Katey?"

"She doesn't feel well,"Suzie lied, knowing thats what Katey would have wanted her to tell them,"she's resting in her bedroom."

"When you say she doesn't feel well,"chirped Eve,"do you mean that she's pitying herself about having to leave that poor Cuban poolboy, Javi or something?"

"I don't think its any of your business,"Suzie snarled,"and by the way, this is America. People care what you do."

And with that, she took the cigarette out of Eve's mouth and put it out in the ashtray.

What nobody noticed was that James had sneaked away upstairs to find Katey. He needed to talk to her, like a fish needed water. He didn't know what it was. He was just attracted to Katey Miller, even though she was a bookworm, hiding behind books like Jane Eyre and Wuthering Heights. And even though she rejected him, for a poolboy, James still hated to see her in pain like she was.

James knocked on Katey's door.

Katey was laying on her bed, her face hidden in a pillow. She looked up,"Go away."

James walked in, leaning agaisnt the wall,"I thought you might need someone."

Katey shook her head. James walked closer.

"I know we didn't exactly work out, and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm not proud of most things I did in Cuba, except help you out when you were dancing. I saw how happy it made you and the only reason I was hostile was because I knew the poolboy had won you."

"Javier."

"What?"

"His name is Javier, not poolboy,"Katey said defensively.

"Anyways, I saw how upset you've been and I just wanted to know if you needed a friend, someone to talk to. I'm a good listener,"James proposed, sitting down on the foot of her bed.

"I don't need anyone, James,"Katey said, her voice quiet.

As he turned to leave, James heard Katey cry. She looked at him, as she sat up, motioning for him to sit next to her. James took a seat next to her body. He opened his arms and Katey fell into his embrace. She sobbed into his shoulder, James rubbed her back gently.

After minutes of endless crying, Katey sat up. Her face was red and her hair was falling out of it's clips. She stayed in his hug, enjoying the warmth.

"It's not fair,"she said, breaking the silence.

"What isn't?"James said, almost in a whispered voice.

"Everything,"Katey whined, tears falling out of her blue eyes again,"I had something special with Javier. He brought a person in me I didn't know I had. He made me laugh. Like one time, we were pracitising at I told him to quit being such a guy. So, he decided to dance like girl. It was hilarious."

"He treated you good, didn't he?"James pondered.

"Very good,"Katey nodded her head as she spoke,"on the night of our date, when the 'incident' happened, he almost went insane. He wanted to go after you, but I stopped him. Instead, he walked me home. I think thats the moment I knew I wanted something with him. Anything."

"And what did you get?"James asked, genuinely curious.

"A dance partner, a lover, a best friend,"Katey answered, wiping the tears off her face,"but you don't want to hear about that, now do you?"

"Well, we're friends now,"he replied,"if you feel like telling me, tell me."

"On the night of the revolution, I asked him if he wanted to be out celebrating. We were in those little tents by the beach strip in front of Hotel Oceana. He shook his head and said he wanted to be right here with me. And then, it just happened. We were both naked, both in love, wrapped up in each other. In the morning, I woke up with in his arms, which was the most beautiful feeling in the world. I had his shirt on. I've neverbeen so happy in my life."

James couldn't say anything. He didn't mind hearing what Katey was saying, for he really wanted a friendship with her.

"You know, James, my heart is still in Havana. I think thats why I'm finding it so easy to talk to you."

* * *

A/N- I wasn't allowed to post any stories because my account wasn't new enough. So I wrote this and the next chapter on my computer. That's why I am so fast at posting! 


	2. But I Need Him

_**Author's Note: Hi and Hello! I'm very excited to have posted my first story. I hope you guys like it, thats why I'm asking for comments: good & bad. Hopefully good D . Anyways, please enjoy. And if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to tell me before I post another chapter!  
- Lauren G. ( theworldspinsmadlyon )

* * *

**_

Katey had spent the entire night talking to James. He hadn't said much, just nodded, saying things when she needed him to. Needless to say they were good friends now. Very good friends. Maybe Katey was imagining it, but James seemed to understand her. The next day, much to Jeannie Miller's excitement, James took Katey to the movies. It wasn't a date, just something James wanted to do to make Katey feel better, less alone.

James' parents, however, disliked the fact that their son was taking "the girl who kissed the Cuban poolboy infront of everyone at the country club" on what they saw was a date. But James didn't care, he was happy to be away from his parents anyways. They weren't really the nicest people on the face of the earth.

"Thanks, James,"Katey said honestly,"I had a good time at the movies."

They were walking back from the movies. The Phelps had bought a house not to far from the Millers, which wasn't too far from downtown. Katey had insisted on walking, that meant it would take longer for her to get home. She hated home. Her dad, who was far more sympathetic than her mom, was at work alot. The Cuban Revolution left the Ford Company a mess, leaving Bert to clean it. Suzie was barely home, too, for she was reconnecting with all the friends she left behind. And Jeannie, though she said she would try to understand what Katey was going through, was pushing her luck with her eldest daughter. Katey didn't to date any other boys, hanging out with James made her feel guilty. Even though Javier was miles and miles away, she still felt guilty for being with another boy, even though it wasn't even slightly romantic the time she spent with James.

Then school started. The girls went to the same school they had gone to before the move. Katey's friends, though not very many, were surprised and shocked that she was back and hadn't bothered to contact them. They spent their classes getting in trouble for whispering or passing notes, trying to find out whats happened. Then, in Socials, the teacher, who was very interested in the Cuban Revolution, put Katey on the spot.

"So, Miss Miller, what was the Revolution like?"Mr. Trevors asked,"Where you there when it sprung out?"

"I was at the Country Club, where part of it took place,"Katey answered, reliving the situation in her head,"I was at the Palace, but the locals called it Batista's Playground."

"What was it like?"Mr. Trevors pressed, as if Katey was a towel and he was squeazing all the water out of her.

"It was scary,"Katey said, her voice slow and quiet,"music had been playing and everything was fine. All of the sudden someone shouted, he has a gun! The waiters had been Revolutionaries and they could have killed many innocent people if.."

Katey trailed off, feeling a lump growing in her throat. Her eye's glazed over with tears as she pictured everything in her head. She left out the dance contest on purpose. People here would be the same as Eve and Lois and Polly, judgmental and sour.

"If..what?"Mr. Trevors asked, wanting to know what kept the Revolutionaries from killing.

"There was this guy,"Katey said, her voice sounding funny. It was like she was in a daze, a trance. Like her body was there, but her mind, heart, and soul weren't. They weren't.

Katey continued,"he was Cuban, but didn't agree with killing all of the people as payback for what Batista did to Cuba. He somehow stopped the others from killing."

"Thats very interesting, Miss Miller,"Mr. Trevors said,"did anything else happen, pre-Revolution?"

"Yes, I was walking home from school, for I had missed the bus,"Katey talked, feeling nauseated all of the sudden,"and there were men, playing slow music and singing. I stopped to listen and everyone else, who were all locals, were singing along in the same low voices as the men. Then there was the sounds of horses. The police had come and then there was screaming and everyone scattered. I remember hesitating to run, even though I was terrified. I felt bad, for I was white and probably wouldn't have been arrested anyways, but all of these locals were just singing were getting taking away."

"See, class, there is more to life than Elvis Presley,"Mr. Trevors announced,"look what Miss Miller had to go through and all of the people in Cuba. Miss Miller, how did the event make you feel?"

"Sick,"Katey replied, her stomach currently doing somersaults,"like I do right now, may I be excused?''

"Yes, Miss Miller,"Mr. Trevors said, nodding his head,"but schools almost done, so please gather your books now."

Katey ran out of the room, carrying her books with her. She ran to the bathroom, hung her head over a toilet, and felt her stomach escape out of her mouth. She flushed and turned out of the stall, walking to the sink.

"Hey,"Katey heard a voice, startling her. It was Eve.

"I bet you didn't know I was in your social class, did you?"Eve continued,"I sit in the back so you probably never saw me."

"Oh,"Katey said, staring at the floor.

"You left out alot of shit in your stories,"Eve spat,"if you're going to pull stunts like kissing Cuban poolboys infront of high society you should atleast have enough backbone to brag about it."

"Excuse me?"Katey defended herself, her voice trembling, as Eve walked out of the bathroom.

Eve turned,"you should go to the doctor. Do you think its too early to know the sex of the baby?"

As Eve left, Katey felt herself grow paler than she already was. Was she... pregnant? She couldn't be. She had only had sex once. Katey could feel her hands shake as she walked out of the school. She walked all the way home, pale and shaky. She laid down on her bed, staring hopelessly at the ceiling. Thats when she had a plan.

"Mom, I'm going out,"Katey said, pulling on a cardigan.

"Where are you going, Katey?"Jeannie called from the kitchen as she made her and Mrs. Phelps some cocktails.

"I am going to meet Mariah and Betsy at the Diner,"Katey lied, making a mental note to call her best friends here, Mariah and Betsy, and meet them at the Diner,"I'll be home later tonight."

"Alright, tell them to have their mothers call me,"Jeannie said,"I want them to meet Mrs. Phelps. They will absolutely love her!"

Katey rolled her eyes as she walked out of the house. She walked a while then took out some change from her purse. She stood a bus stop and waited. The bus rolled up and she got on, giving the change to the driver. She sat down close to the door. She needed to go to the hospital. There was a councilor and doctor there who helped teen mothers.

Katey got off at the stop closest to the hospital. She was shaking again as she walked up to the hospital.

"Excuse me,"Katey said politely to the lady at the desk,"can you tell me where the Planned Parenthood clinic is?"

The lady at the desk gave a small smile,"It's too the left, would you like some brochures before you go see Mrs. Theron and Dr. Daniels, the councilor and doctor oncall?"

"No thanks,"Katey shook her head,"if I don't go in now, I won't go in at all.''

The lady nodded and Katey felt the urge to explain herself.

"What do you think about teen mothers?"Katey asked,"you don't think anything too bad about them, do you?"

"I think its sad, especially when their parents kick them out,"the lady at the desk replied, her name was Sara,"like mine did."

"You were a teen mother?"Katey asked, astonished.

"Yes, and I worked extra hard to get a job and such,"Sara said, a small smile on her face,"now let me ask you something, are you a good girl?"

"Yes, I am a straight A student and I am most likely getting into Radcliffe,"Katey said, a smile developing on her face, before quickly disappearing,"I don't think I can go now, but I do want to do something with my life, even with a baby."

"And you only had sex once, right?"Sara asked. She saw herself in this young lady, scared to ruin her reputation.

"Yes, I lost my virginity almost a month ago,"Katey replied, staring at her feet as she spoke.

"Did you love him?"

"I've never loved anything or anyone like I love him."

"Is he going to be around when the baby comes?"

"He lives in Cuba,"Katey said, a tear escaping her eye.

"I'm sorry, but look, you should go see the doctor,"Sara said, standing up to shake Katey's hand,"come talk to me when you leave. I might be able to help you out."

Katey nodded then walked into the clinic. She talked to the lady at the desk there, being told that she would be able to be seen by Dr. Daniels in a few minutes. Dr. Daniels invited her into his office, sitting her down. He told her what to do and she did. He took the results and checked them out.

"Miss Miller, your suspicions have been confirmed,"Dr. Daniels explained, not sure if he should be happy for this girl, or sad,"you are pregnant."

Katey nodded. The doctor showed her the way to Mrs. Theron. Mrs. Theron sat down with Katey and they talked, about options.

"I'm keeping the baby,"Katey said,"I don't have to give it any other thought."

They talked some more and Katey was given some pamphlets. She walked out of the office and went to the main desk at the hospital, where Sara told her to go.

"Hello again, Sara,"Katey said, fighting tears.

"You're pregnant, huh?"Sara said, smiling,"How would you like a job? Earn some extra cash before the baby comes."

"That'd be great,"Katey replied.

"How would you like to babysit my children, Michelle and Peter? "Sara proposed,"Michelle's 9, she's my first born, and Peter's only 3. I have a nanny for the daytime, but she charges alot. Would you mind watching her afterschool. I'll pay you $4.50 an hour, because the nanny charges $6.00. They'll be at my house when you get there. You can do your homework and everything there. They're really good kids. Either my husband or I will be home at 6."

"You're married?"Katey asked, her eyes widened.

"Yes, I met him when I was training for this job,"Sara said, smiling,"he's Peter's father, but he loves Michelle to death, too. Michelle thinks of him as a father, but she knows that her real father is a deadbeat who wouldn't help us out if that was the only way for him to live. But anyways, enough about my babies, more about yours. I have a bunch of old clothes and such, for both girls and boys. I also have kept my baby furniture too, though my husband never quite understood why. I've just waited for a teenager like you, who reminds me so much of me, to come around, scared as Hell, like I was. Luckily, the furniture is mostly Peter's so its not cheap like Michelle's was. I've got so much stuff."

Sara and Katey talked some more, discussing the plan. Katey was given Sara's address right before she left. Katey walked back to the bus stop, got on and rode back to her part of town. She didn't feel as scared, but decided not to ruin her mood by telling her parents. When she got home, she ran to her bedroom, hiding the brochures from the Planned Parenthood Clinic. Then the phone rang. Katey picked up hastily, afraid it would be the hospital. It wasn't.

"Hello?"Katey asked, distracted. She was reading a brochure on 'Telling Your Parents'.

"Katey? It's Betsy,"Katey's best friend said,"Mariah's here with me. We are having a little slumber party on Friday night. Would you like to come and catch up?"

"I'd love to,"Katey said, then remembering she had to babysit,"would it be alright if I came over at 7:30? I have to babysit for someone until 6 and then I have to pack my stuff and get ready for it."

"That's perfect, we want to hear about your dance partner,"Betsy squealed,"the one you described in that one single letter you managed to send us."

"Alright."

The days passed by. Babysitting was simple and Katey stashed the cash she made in a piggybank she had gotten as a baby. On Friday, she hurried home from Sara's, who didn't live to far away. Katey ran over to Betsy's, where they were waiting for her.

"KATEY!"Mariah squealed, pulling Katey into a bear hug.

They all ran to Betsy's room, where the radio was on. An Elvis song was playing, Mariah's favourite. They were dancing around singing, but Katey couldn't bring herself to be silly like they did. Not with the baby, growing inside her.

"So, Katey-poo,"Mariah giggled, using the silly nickname she's always used,"what happened in Cuba? With that guy?"

"Javier?"Katey asked,"Javier was the pool boy. He was really cute. We met when I knocked over the drinks he was carrying. When I missed the bus at school, I decided to walk home. I saw Javier dancing on the street with a bunch of other locals and he saw me and walked me home, knowing I wouldn't know where to go. He was with me when we saw the people singing. When the police came, he grabbed my hand and tried to lead me to safety. He had gotten arrested, but because he had been holding my book bag, they couldn't accuse him of being a rebel. I got home safely, without him though. The next day he caught up with me, explained what happened, then asked me to go to a danceclub on the weekend. But I couldn't, because James Phelps already invited me to the Palace."

"James Phelps is cute,"Betsy announced.

"Anyways,"Katey continued, ignoring the comment,"I took James to La Rosa Negra, when I got bored of the country club. I knew I'd find Javier but I did it anyways. Javier brought me on the dancefloor and he taught me how to dance, Latin-style. James had some words with some locals, and he had been drinking, and decided it was time to leave. When we were in his car, he locked the door and then tried to put the moves on me. Needless to say, I ran back into the club. Javier got angry and tried to go beat James but I stopped him way before he had the chance. Javier walked me back to Hotel Oceana, but couldn't walk me all the way, or he'd get fired. Unfortunately, Suzie and this girl, Lois, saw us. They blabbed what they saw around and Javier got fired. I went looking for him the next day and found him. He was pretty angry with me but I told him how he could make some money."

Betsy interuppted again,"the dance contest?"

"Yes, now stop butting in,"ordered Katey,"so, the next day, he showed up at school. He was very intimidated by all the students I think, because he didn't say much. He was very cute though, when he was shy. He decided that he would dance with me. From that moment on, we were pretty much inseperable. James covered for me and we'd practice. We practiced in the water, on the beach, in the club, even when the club was empty. We fought sometimes, well I fought. I wanted everything to be more than perfect. He just wanted to have a good time. On Christmas Eve, it was just supposed to be us at the Palace, while my parents were at home. But, the Phelps invited my family to the Palace to watch the dance contest. No one knew I'd be in it, but James, who thought the whole ordeal was amusing. You should have seen the looks on my parents' faces when they saw me on the dance floor with Javier. And then, half way through our routine, we kissed. Everyone in the audience's jaws dropped. We were chosen for the finals. When we got back to the hotel however, my mother and I had a fight. She slapped me and I ran away to Javier's. I talked to his mother and then fell asleep on the sofa, because Javier had been out celebrating our victory. When I woke up, it was early, early in the morning. Javier had covered me in a blanket and had been sitting next to me, reading a book. When he saw that I was awake he kissed me. We talked for a bit, before I returned home. Then, on New Year's Eve, we had the finals. We were the last to preform and on half way through our dance, the Revolution began. We didn't win, obviously, but later, when we caught up again, we went to the tents along the beach infront of the hotel. He told me he wanted to be with me, not go celebrate with his brother. And thats when we made love. It was beautiful. However, the next morning was awful because we had a bit of fight when he told me I'd probably have to return to America. I knew he didn't mean it the wrong way but I was hurt. I was in denial that I'd have to leave. Then, I went to his house to let him know that it was okay. I told him I was taking him with me. He told me he was keeping me there. That night, we had our last dance at La Rosa Negra. We were crowned King and Queen, there. He told me he loved me that night, and that broke my heart."

Mariah and Betsy were stunned. Mariah, the drama queen, had tears in her eyes, just like Katey.

"And now,"Katey confessed, needing to get her secret off her chest,"I'm pregnant with Javier's baby."

"Are you keeping it?"Betsy, the rational one, asked.

"Yes, I have a job babysitting everyday,"Katey asked,"I think when I graduate high school, I'm going to move back to Cuba, if I can. I will go teach a dance class there. I know the dance teacher from my hotel, he can get me a job, if I'm lucky. We were sorta friends."

"What about Radcliffe, your parents?"Betsy asked, definitely surprised.

"I have a new plan,"Katey said,"I know my dad will help me out, but my mother will lose it. I don't need them. I'm going back to Javier, whether they like it or not."

Katey, Mariah, and Betsy spent the rest of the night talking and making a plan. Mariah and Betsy were going to come up with some money for Katey, too. Mariah was spoiled, her parents never asked why she needed money, she asked so much. Betsy already had a job at the diner as a waitress. She'd give Katey some of her tips and paycheck. They didn't mind. They were her closest friends.

"I'm scared,"Katey confessed,"I'm scared that I won't find him. That I'll fail with this baby. I'm scared that I'll mess up."

"You got us, babe,"Mariah said, pulling in her girls for a group hug,"you got us."

"Yeah,"Katey agreed, before whispering,"but I need him."


	3. His Deep and Passionate Eyes

A/N Hey, My insomnia is kicking in again and when I can't sleep I write so expect lots of new posts! Enjoy Ya'LL and leave lots of reviews :) , lots of love, the writer!

* * *

Weeks went by and it was well into March. A small bump on Katey's stomach developed, but she wore black to camaflouge it. But Katey knew she'd only be able to pull that off for so long.

Katey was terrified of the future, but relaxed a bit when she saw how the money was coming in. Mariah had her father, a banker, set up an account for Katey. Mariah, who had what seemed like an endless supply of money, quickly poured money into the account. Betsy, whose paycheck from the diner wasn't very handsome, donated all her tips to Katey, but stillgave upa little sum of her paycheck. AndKatey herself, hadmuch to contribute to the account. Sara and her husband,Phillip, paid Katey well for babysitting, and was even tipped if she did extra chores around their house.

Every Friday night, the three girls would meet at either Mariah's or Betsy's house, never Katey's, to contribute what money they had come up with during the week. The next morning, they'd deposit it in Katey's bank account.

"Katey, can I ask you a question?"Betsy asked one Friday night, as she finished counting the money,"Are you only keeping this baby because it's Javier's?"

Katey felt her spine stiffen as she stood up off Betsy's bed. She took the envelope out of Betsy's hand.

"Betsy, how much money did you put in here this week?"Katey asked, shaking the envelope of money.

"Twenty,"Betsy answered, confused to why Katey was avoiding her question.

Katey reached into the envelope and pulled out twenty dollars, throwing it down in Betsy's face,"I don't need your money."

"Will you just take the God damn money?"Betsy said tiredly. She was sick of this situation.

"No, I refuse to take your money,"Katey cried, collecting her stuff from Betsy's bedroom,"because I don't want charity from someone who doesn't support my choice to have a baby so young."

"You're right, I don't,"agreed Betsy,"you're throwing your life away over a guy. Take my money. Just take it. You're gonna need it. I know your mom sure isn't going to help you because she will be too ashamed of you. And that Javier guy, he's probably moved on. If he cared about you so much, he would have come to America with you."

"You don't know that,"Mariah piped up, getting frustrated with the other's fighting.

"Mariah's right,"Katey snarled,"you don't know that and you don't know Javier."

''Whatever, stop being so naive,"ranted Betsy,"Javier probably moved to the next thing that wiggled her ass for him. He doesn't want you, he wouldn't want your baby."

With that, Katey ran out of Betsy's room and out of Betsy's house.

But, Betsy had been wrong. Javier hadn't been wrong and he wanted her as much as he wanted her while she had been in Havana. He was lonely and reserved. He still went out to La Rosa Negra on each and every Saturday night but hardly went on the dance floor. He spent more time on the side, at the bar, downing beers. Often, women would flirt with him and try to make a move, but he didn't react. It was like they were invisible to him. He just saw right through them.

It was March now. Over time, the amount of beer Javier drank at La Rosa Negra on a Saturday night slowly diminished. Now, he might have one , if anything. He just knew Katey wouldn't approve. James hurt Katey when had been drinking, Javier knew that. But even though Javier barely drank, he still rarely went on the dancefloor. It felt wrong to him, to touch another woman. To feel the sweat drip slowly off another woman's skin, it made him drown in guilt. He knew Katey wouldn't mind, if she was there, but it made him hurt to think of her in America, doing the foxtrot. Javier hated the foxtrot.

So, when everyone else was dancing at La Rosa Negra, Javier sat on the side thinking of a plan. He needed money. Good jobs, like the one he had the Hotel Oceana, were hard to comeby now, with Batista and the Americans now gone. But, he knew many people knew him because of the dance contest at The Palace. The Cuban bigshots often found him and asked him how he learned to dance the way he did. So, oneday, at La Rosa Negra on a Saturday night, Javier thought of the perfect plan: He would teach dance lessons. When he had enough money, he'd fly to America and find his beloved Katey.

Javier knew the owners of La Rosa Negra. He knew the club didn't open til late in the evening, so in the daytime, like he had done with Katey, he would open it to aspiring dancers. So, he posted flyers all over Havana. He had three different classes, one on Tuesday, one on Thursday, and one on Friday. On other nights, Javier had gotten himself a job as a bartender at another club. He'd work until early the next morning and then limp home, his legs sore fromdancing and being on his feet all night.

But, the pain was nothing compared to how Javier's heart felt. It felt like it was ripped from him, leaving an open wound. He knew Katey never meant to hurt him, and actually, she never hurt him. Javier didn't know who to blame. But, he wondered if Katey still cared, or if she had buried herself in books and studying and forgotten all about him.

After Katey had left Betsy's, she found herself at the bookstore. It was just about to close, but a few customers roamed the store, waiting to be kicked out. Katey looked at the floor, making sure nobody saw who it was. She took some money out of the envelope and went to the baby section, non-fiction. She found some books about pregnancy, labour and pre-natal, and a couple books on names. She brought to the books to the counter, moving quickly and steathly, so nobody would see her.She paid for her books and turned around to leave, not knowing James' mom was standing at another till, watching Katey's every move. Mrs. Phelp's had seen what Katey bought.

Katey left the bookstore unaware that her mother's friend had seen her by pregnancy books. Katey left the bookstore unaware her world was about to fall to pieces. All she knew that her heart hurt, a close friend of hers hated her guts, and the boy she loved was miles away. She needed Javier. She needed him to complete her. She needed to be in his arms. She needed his brown eyes. They were more than brown. They were deep and passionate. His deep and passionate eyes.


	4. You're Lucky

Katey snuck into her house. She didn't feel like explaining to her parents why she left Betsy's, for a matter of fact, she couldn't explain. When her parents were asleep, Katey planned to sneak into Suzie's room, just for a conversation. Maybe Katey could muster the courage to tell her younger sister that she was pregnant, if Suzie would promise to keep it a secret. In the morning, Katey would lie to her parents, telling them that Betsy had had an early doctor's appointment, so she was dropped off early. Or something like that.

Katey made sure her bedroom door was locked before digging for her books within the paperbag that the bookstore had given her. Before she read them, Katey decided she would find a place to stash them for the time being. Katey remembered the boxes that she had yet to unpack, sitting in the back of her walk-in closet. She took them out. There were three, all different sizes.

The first cardboard box Katey opened had old figurines in them, which Katey had grown out of and wasn't as eager as she once was to display. That box wasn't big enough, and personally, Katey would like to keep the figurines in that box. Figurines were more her mother's thing. The second box had yearbooks and extra school supplies in that Katey had no place for. That box wouldn't do either.

The third was the largest cardboard box. On it, a heart had been drawn, instead of a label. Katey knew what was inside and was dreading opening it, knowing how emotional it'd make her. The box was still taped so Katey had to use the edge of her housekey to open it. Tears immediately formed in Katey's eyes when she was the contents of the box. Her thick, coral school uniform. The flyer Katey had gotten from the dance instructor, advertising the dance contest. A ribbon for making it to the semi-finals in the contest. Crisp pictures of her and Javier at La Rosa Negra, on the beach, everywhere in Havana. The movies of Katey and Javier dancing in the contest. The movie her parents had filmed on their last night in Cuba, of Katey and Javier dancing their last dance. And a letter that Javier had slipped into Katey's hand as they said her final good-bye. Katey hadn't mustered the courage to read it yet, so she tried to brace herself for what it read. She unfolded the thick paper, her eyes scanning the page. It read:

_My dear Katey:_

_It pains me to write this letter. You see, I'm not very good at good-byes and I know we are saying good-bye and I know we won't see each other for what may seem like forever, but I know we'll meet again. I promise you we will. There aren't enough words to tell you exactly how I feel. There isn't enough ink in my pen or enough paper at hand. So all I can really say is I love you. I love your blond hair and how it shines in the sun. I love your eyes. They are like the ocean, free and beautiful, blue and green. I love every curve of your body, the way you look when your dancing. I love every moment we spent together. I loved learning with you, changing with you. You've shown me who I want to be and all of who I am and who I will be wants to be with you forever._

_Oneday, we'll be together, in each other's arms. I'm not going to make you promise to wait for me, but I want you to. I want you to wait for me. I want you. If you wait for me, I'll give you everything you want and need. See you in our dreams, my Katey._

_Yours forever,_

_Javier Suarez._

Katey put the letter down. She felt the lump grow in her throat. She felt herself lose the ability to breathe. They were just words, she told herself as she started to sob hysterically, but she knew she was kidding herself. They were so much more than that. Katey brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them tightly, before letting them go. Her breasts were tender and sore, from her pregnancy of course. She flipped the letter over and saw Javier's address, circled and written in a deep, black, felt pen, as if written so Katey wouldn't miss it. She started sobbing again, holding the letter upto her heart. Katey collapsed on her bedroom floor, wailing outloud. Then, there was a knock at her bedroom door.

"Damn,"Katey swore to herself. She wasn't quiet enough.

She folded her pregnancy books within in coral school uniform and put everything back in the box. She walked to the door and unlocked it. Fortunately, it was her sister.

"I thought you were at Betsy's tonight?"Suzie whispered as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"We had an arguement and I just picked up my stuff and walked out,"Katey confessed, walking back into her closet and sitting down where she had originally been sitting.

"What was the arguement about?"Suzie asked, curiously walking into the oversized closet with Katey, taking a seat next to her big sister.

"Something big and you have to promise not to tell a soul,"Suzie nodded as her sister spoke,"I'm pregnant."

Suzie's eyes widened,"it's Javiers, right? I mean, I don't want to form any assumptions, but it's his, isn't it?"

"You've assumed right,"Katey cried, opening the cardboard box, pulling out the books she purchased,"I bought these today."

The sisters talked all night, Katey sharing the plan with Suzie. Suzie got excited clapping her hands. She asked to move with her, back to Havana, and Katey actually laughed. They talked about names, the ones they did and didn't like.

"It has to be Spanish,"Katey stated,"like Lola."

"That's barely Spanish,"Suzie teased, before going back to her bedroom.

The night ended alright, for Katey. She was satisfied with her sister's reaction and her support. More than satisfied. She worked up the perfect tale to tell her parents in the morning, but never got the chance to use it. Her mother stormed into her bedroom, knowing she was there.

"You're pregnant?"Jeannie screamed, throwing open the door, finding Katey on the bed, reading a book. It was pure fiction.

"What?"Katey stammered, standing to face her mother.

"Don't play innocent, Katey Miller,"Jeannie yelled,"you're pregnant and a shame to this family. It's that poor Cuban boy's baby isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's JAVIER'S baby,"Katey screamed back,"and who told you? Suzie, you promised to keep it a secret."

"No, it wasn't Suzie,"Jeannie retorted,"it was Mrs. Phelp's. She was you at the bookstore last night and called me first thing this morning. Now, everyone's going to know. You let the high society see what a horrible mother I am, to let my daughter run around with a Cuban poolboy."

"His name is JAVIER,"Katey screeched, her face getting red with pure anger,"and you had nothing to do with the choices I made."

"You're lucky, because if it wasn't for your father,"Jeannie said, her voice growing quiet and steady,"you'd be on the streets like all the other white trash."

Katey's eyes became bordered with tears as her mother called her unspeakable names. When her mother gave up, Suzie came in, two glasses of iced tea in her hands.

"Sorry about mom,"Suzie whispered, shutting the door behind her,"she's calling Dad right now she's so mad."

"I don't want to talk about it really,"Katey answered,"but, how do you think Daddy will react?"

"I think he'll be disapointed but knows it isn't the end of the world,"Suzie handed her sister the iced tea as she spoke,"he'll help you out. You are his favourite."

"Oh, shut up,"Katey said, shooting her sister a teasing smile,"your mom's."

"Mom's what?"

"Favourite, Suzie, you're her favourite."

"Well atleast now I am."

* * *

_A/N- sorry for the shorter chapter. It may take me a while to get some more posts up because schools starting for me again tomorrow. but i will write them at sc hool during spares and such , and post them whenever i can! please leave LOTS OF REVIEWS. " lauren "_


	5. Tell Her I Love Her

A/N ; heres the latest installment. Enjoy and leave reviews !

* * *

"Katey,"Javier said, pulling her into his embrace,"every moment we weren't together, almost killed me."

"I know, Javier,"Katey said, nodding as she put her head agaisnt his chest, his arms around her tightly,"I've never felt so broken and alone in my life. But, we're together now. Forever."

They kissed and Katey could feel monthes of pain, weeks of crying, and days of dark thoughts drift away from her. She was whole again.

''Katey, wake up, time for your doctor's appointment."

Katey woke up from her dream, reality hitting her hard. She had a doctor's appointment. She was still in America and Javier was still in Cuba.

"Katey, we have to leave soon,"Bert said, flicking on the lights in his daughter's bedroom,"oh sweetheart, are you alright?"

"No, Daddy, I'm not,"Katey said honestly as she pulled herself from her bed and walked towards her closet to start getting ready,"Mom still barely talks to me and the college letters should be here soon. It is almost June."

Bert nodded as he left the room to leave Katey to dress herself,"I took the day off you know? To take you to your appointment."

Katey forced a smile to her father, before the salty, bitter tears fell from her eyes. She walked to her walk-in closet and started to change from her pajamas to a skirt and cardigan. Tears continued to pour out of her blue-green eyes as she changed, brushed her hair, and walked out of her room. Her dad was waiting in the car, which was running in the driveway.

"Bye Suzie,"Katey called out, waving good-bye to her sister,"Mom."

Even though monthes had gone by since Jeannie had learned of Katey's pregnancy, she hadn't grown to accept it, as Bert, who was supplying Katey with money, had. Jeannie was cold to her eldest daughter, leaving her out of dinner plans and activities at the country club. Katey hated her relationship with her mother now, which made her feel even more empty than before. In Katey's eyes, she didn't have Javier and she didn't have Jeannie.

The ride to the doctor's was awkward. Bert kept his right hand on Katey's shoulder, but kept his mouth shut. There wasn't much to say these days. Talking about money was made things more awkward, talking about the baby made Katey emotional. Bert put his arm around Katey protectively as they walked into the doctor's office. They both pretended to read magazines as they waited for the doctor to be ready to see them.

"Katey Miller,"said the receptionist,"the doctor will see you now."

Katey's knees grew slightly weak. Her father helped her walk into the doctor's office where they sat together, waiting for instructions. The doctor came in and talked with Katey and Bert, before preforming a few procedures. Time flew by quickly, and soon, Katey and Bert were back in their car, driving back home.

When Katey got home, she took some cheese and crackers up to her bedroom, locked the door, and laid on her bed, staring out the window. She nibbled on cheese and crackers, her head filled with deep thoughts. What was Javier doing? What was he thinking? Was he thinking about her? Was he too busy to think about her? Did he even miss her?

The answer was yes, Javier did miss Katey. Monthes had passed since he started teaching dance classes at La Rosa Negra. He lost weight, due to so much activity and barely eating, and barely slept. He was a robot when he bartended, handing out bottles of beers and pitchers of margaritas. But, everyone around him was afraid to say something. His family had seen this side of him when his father died. The dark, brooding side of Javier. The side that took complete control of Javier.

One night, the same day of Katey's doctor's appointment, Javier stumbled into his house, after a shift of bartending. He had taught multiple dance lessons that day and being on his feet all night made it hard for him to walk. He walked mindlessly through his house in the dark.

"Javier."

Javier jumped as he heard a voice whisper his name. He turned around to see his mother sitting at the kitchen table, a cigarette sitting loosely between her fingers.

''Mama,"Javier said, his voice hoarse and weak.

"Whats going on with you, my son?''she asked, pulling out another chair, hinting for Javier to take a seat next to her.

"What do you mean, Mama?"Javier questioned, sitting down.

"You are terribly thin and pale and tired looking,"she said bluntly,"ever since Katey Miller left. So, your aunt and I, at lunch a couple of days ago, came up with a plan."

"A plan?"

"Yes, a plan,"Javier's mother thrusted a plane ticket in Javier's direction,"you're going to fly to America and surprise that girl on the day of her graduation, which is in a couple of days."

Javier's jawdropped.

"So, you'll leave for Florida tomorrow. Take time off work."

"How did you do this, Mama?"Javier asked, stunned.

"You see, Yolanda, from the hotel, her sister went to work for an American family, who had to move back when the Revolution happened. This family knew Katey's and got in contact with her little sister. Suzie, who is the sweetest little American girl, except for Katey, helped us plan this. Trust me, you need to see Katey."

"Why, Mama?"

"Because, she's a wreck just like you are."

"Mama, I love you,"Javier whimpered, his hands shaking with excitement.

"I love you too, Javier,"she said, smirking,"now go back!"

That same night, Suzie knocked excitedly on Katey's door. Katey unlocked it for her sister, who came running in, a wide grin on her small face.

"Whats up, Suzie?"Katey asked, wiping remaining tears off her face.

"You graduate in two days,"Suzie said smiling,"I got you the best present."

"Ooh, is it a stroller?"Katey asked, almost laughing at how ridiculous she sounded,"Sara actually doesn't have one for me."

"No, it's not a stroller,"Suzie answered, beaming,"however, I am making a mental note to tell Daddy to buy one."

"Don't have to,"Katey argued,"I have enough money from babysitting for Sara's kids to buy one by myself."

Katey tried to force the surprise out of her younger sister, only to fail. Suzie, even though she blabbed about Javier, was amazing at keeping secrets, especially when it meant torturing Katey in the process.

The days before Katey's graduation went by slowly. The night before, Jeannie finally gave up trying to stay angry at her daughter, and took her out for dinner with Bert. Suzie faked sick and stayed home, sitting by the phone.

"C'mon, Javier, you should have called by now to let me know you're here,"Suzie yelled, as soon as her house emptied.

The phone rang and Suzie jumped up. She picked up, almost shouting into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hola,"Javier said, in a hushed voice.

"JavierSuarez!"Suzie laughed,"I'm assuming you're at the airport?"

"Si,"Javier stated,"is it safe for me to come over?"

"Yes, but you have to be fast,"Suzie directed,"see you in thirty minutes."

They hung up. Suzie ran around the house, preparing for Javier's arrival. He would be staying in her room, where no one else ever went in, even Katey. Suzie stashed food and drink in her closet, making sure anything relating a baby was hidden. Suzie needed to keep that a secret from Javier, knowing he'd find out soon enough.

On the way to the Miller's, Javier's heart was pumping loudly, his hands sweaty. He didn't bring much, some clothes, including a new suit, and a present for Katey. As the cab pulled up to the Miller's driveway, Javier handed the driver some money. He power walked up to the front door, ringing the doorbell multiple times. Suzie answered, her face red, breathing heavily. She pulled him in, shutting the door hastily. Suzie looked carefully at Javier, noticing his slight change in appearance, before throwing her arms around him.

"Thank-you,"Suzie said,"Thank-you so much. I should have done this earlier but this is a more appropiate time. Katey really needs you."

"I really need Katey,"admitted Javier.

Suzie gave him a quick tour of the house, excluding Katey's room. Suzie then dragged him to her bedroom, stuffing him into the closet. She apologized, but then heard the car pull up onto the driveway.

Suzie ran downstairs to greet her family, pushing away feelings of guilt about hiding Katey's one love from her. But then she imagined Katey seeing Javier while she was up at the podium, for she was valevictorian, her breath immediately taken away from her. She could imagine Katey messing up her speech and then running into the crowd, throwing her arms around Javier. Javier wouldn't notice her stomach, for it would be covered by the gown, but at prom, he would notice it in Katey's red dress.

As soon as everyone was asleep, Suzie locked the door, bringing Javier out of the closet. She gave him some food and they talked. Suzie wanted to tell him everything but held her tongue. Suzie had told Javier's mother, who was atleast more pleased than Jeannie, but begged her not to tell Javier.

"So, Javier, is it killing you knowing Katey is right next door?"Suzie taunted,"don't you just want to go shove your tongue-"

Suzie stopped, trailing off. Javier gave her a puzzled look, before hearing what Suzie could hear. A soft, sobbing sound coming from Katey's bedroom. Suzie and Javier both knew exactly what it was and who it was.

"I have to go care for her,"Suzie explained, feeling guilty about what she said.

"Oh, I understand,"Javier stated,"tell her I love her, alright?"

"Will do."

A/N - Whose excited about the next chapter... I AM! Can't wait to ... write it! aha.. Hoped you like this one.


	6. I Love You

A/N : I HAD SO MUCH FUN WRITING THIS CHAPTER 3 enjoy leave comments

Suzie woke up in her bed, sun shining joyfully through her window. She turned her body to face the sunlight, only to find a man, tanned skin, soft brown hair, lying beside her, asleep.

"Javier, wake up,"Suzie whispered, careful not to be heard by her family. Javier ignored her, only rolling closer to her.

"Wake up,"Suzie whispered again, flicking the sleeping Javier right between the eyes.

Javier's eyes snapped open. He looked over at Suze, who was lying beside him, and he blushed.

"No, Javier,''Suzie laughed, reading his mind,"no reason to apologize. You fell on my bed when I was out comforting Katey."

"I didn't know I was so tired,"Javier admitted,"anyways, how is Katey?"

"She was a disaster last night,"Suzie confessed, frowning,"she's having nightmares again."

"Nightmares?"Javier asked.

"Yeah, most of them are about you,"Suzie explained bluntly,"Katey's dreams are too realistic for her too handle. She'll think she's with you, and then she'll wake up and get thrown back into reality. But recently, Katey's dreams have gotten really bad and they keep escalating. Personally, I think she's afraid she'll-"

Suzie stopped. She couldn't continue. Thinking rapidly, she came up with a lie,"she'll get rejected by Radcliffe."

Next door to Suzie, laid Katey. In the middle of the night, she had woken up, sweaty and hysterical, with Suzie, who had come as soon as soon as she heard her big sister sob in her sleep. At first, Katey'd wondered why Suzie was still awake, but pretty much all of her focus was on her nightmare. For the fifth consecutive night, Katey dreamt she had lost the baby. A couple of nights, Katey had died in her nightmare, too. However, last night, only the baby died. Katie, in the dream, was about to commit suicide, only to be stopped by Suzie, who in real life, woke her up, terminating the nightmare.

"Katey,"Jeannie called from the hallway,"Suzie! Time to go for brunch at the Phelp's."

Katey and Suzie both emerged from their bedroom.

"Mom, I don't feel so well,"Katey lied. She'd only felt dreadfully tired from her current lack of sleep. Insomnia.

"You should stay home then,"Jeannie suggested,"rest up. Suzie will come with, right, Suze?"

Suzie squirmed. This situation could make the whole plan go entirely wrong. Finally, Suzie spoke,"alright Mom."

Suzie and her parents left the house. Suzie prayed Katey and Javier wouldn't cross pathes. As her family left, Katey ran herself a bath. While it was running, Katey laid out her cap and gown and her prom dress. Her prom dress was a silky powder blue dress that did it's best to camaflouge Katey's stomach, but didn't do the greatest job. It was too late for camaflouge. Katey got pregnant early January and it was the end of June almost. Katey was almost seven monthes pregnant, but wasn't all that big. From faraway, you almost couldn't tell.

Katey ran to stop the water. The bathtub was now full with hot, clean water. Katey peeled off her clothes and slowly climbed in, the hot, steaming water taking her in. Across the hall, Javier could imagine Katey nude, surrounded by clear water. Then Javier heard Katey sob and he wondered, did she cry all the time? All Javier wanted to do was bust down the door and save Katey, fix Katey, comfort Katey. Only a few more hours, he told himself, only a few more hours.

Time flew by. Katey got dressed for graduation and prom. Suzie and Javier got ready together in Suzie's bedroom, discussing the plan. Javier'd sit near the back during the ceremony, then surprise Katey at prom by asking her to dance. The ceremony began. Javier slipped in, last minute, sitting almost in the backrow. He was bored out of his mind, until he heard a familiar voice: Katey's.

"Ever since I could remember,"Katey was reading her valevictorian speech,"everyone has always told me to be the best I can be. I never really knew what they meant, until recently. They wanted me to graduate high school and become valevictorian, like I am today. They want me to go to Radcliffe and study Literature. They want me to have an education they can brag about, talk about, or even use for their advantage. They want me to become the perfect housewife, just like they wanted me to become the perfect housewife and I'm sorry to say I let them down. But, overtime, I've realized: there are more ways to succeed. It doesn't have to be mainstream or regular or even the slightest conventional, but that doesn't mean it's not okay. So, this is to my class. After four long years of regular, mainstream life, forge your own path. Caps off!"

Javier smiled as everyone tossed their caps into the air. He hurried out of the dim room before Katey or her parents saw him. He hurried into the bathroom, where he'd hide until the dance started. Little did Javier know, Suzie and Katey were in the ladies' room, next door, fixing Katey's hair and makeup.

"Katey, you look amazing,"Suzie chirped,"now go dance the night away."

But Katey didn't move. Even though she was so sick of crying, Katey didn't reject her tears. Maybe it was pregnancy hormones, but more likely not. Katey knew it wasn't. She hadn't danced her her last night in Havana, with Javier.

"Oh, Katey,"Suzie sighed, realizing what she had said,"c'mon now, things will get better. I swear."

Suzie ushered Katey out of the bathroom, tugging her to the gym. The lights were dimmed down and decorations were arranged nicely. Katey sighed. The band was playing on the stage and Katey shook her head. It wasn't the kind of music she danced to. She didn't notice Suzie slip away to the band. What was Suzie upto?

Javier strutted into the gym, many eyes fixing themselves on him. Nobody knew him and he was different. He wasn't white and his suit wasn't namebrand. He saw Katey, standing uncomfortably at the wall, her hands crossed over her stomach. He braced himself and walked towards her, thinking of things to say to her in his head. She turned around, and started talking to a guy, who looked like James Phelps. Perfect, Javier thought, smiling.

"Wanna give your boyfriend a show?"Javier asked, Katey's back turned to him.

"He's not my boyfriend,"Katey said absently. Then it hit her. The familiar voice. The quote.

"Javier,"Katey shrieked, turning on her heel and throwing her arms around him.

"Katey,"Javier whispered into her ear. He felt her stomach agaisnt him and his eyes widened,"wanna go out for a second?"

Katey nodded and he lead her out by her hand. They went outside and sat on a bench. He put his hands on her stomach and Katey blushed.

"Oh, that,"Katey said slowly,"I wanted to tell you, but I.. didn't."

"Why not?"Javier asked, rubbing her stomach, absorbing it's warmth.

"Because, I was saving money to send myself to Havana to raise the baby,"Katey admitted,"I'd find you there."

"Whats going to happen now? Are you going to Radcliffe?"Javier questioned.

"Nope, I've decided I'm going to raise the baby,"Katey confessed,"maybe with you."

Javier kissed Katey on her lips lightly. Then he stood up, extending his hand. Katey took it and walked quickly beside him, clinging to him tightly. They walked into the gym and Javier nodded over at Suzie, who was standing next to the band. Latin music started playing at the singer told everyone to move from the middle of the gym. Javier grabbed Katey as the beat of the music livened. They danced in front of everyone, which was Suzie's idea. A single tear fell from Katey's eyes, a tear of happiness. They danced the night away, not leaving each other's arms once.

When Bert and Jeannie returned to pick up their daughters, they were shocked to see the boy to impregnanted their daughter. They all got back into the car and drove home before the fighting started.

"What is he doing here?"Jeannie snarled.

"I invited him,"Suzie said proudly.

"I don't want him here,"Jeannie shot back.

"Haven't you heard me crying every night?"Katey asked, fighting tears in vain,"haven't you heard me sob and sob myself to sleep? Have you not noticed I'm in pain?"

"You put yourself in this position by sleeping with him,"Jeannie screamed.

"No, I didn't,"Katey yelled,"it may not be conventional but I want this. I love him, Mom, I love him. And I don't care if you don't love me because I have Javier."

Bert spoke up,"Katey, be rational."

"Thats impossible for her, Bert,"Jeannie screamed,"she hasn't been rational since we moved to Cuba."

"Who cares?"Katey screamed back, her heart pumping loudly.

"I care,"Jeannie said, lowering her voice,"I want you out of my house. You've shamed your family enough as it is, Katey, and I'd appreciate if you didn't anymore."

"I'll be gone before you wake up in the morning,"Katey said, walking out of the kitchen to her room where Javier was.

"Whats going on?"Javier asked, even though he had heard everything.

"I love you,"was all Katey said as she started packing up her belongings.


	7. Your Her Remedy

SORRY GUYS. i know i know. i've been so busy and had major writer's block. here you go guys. sorry if oyu're disapointed.

"What are we going to do?"

It was barely dawn. The sun was only coming up. A boy and a girl sat across from each other. The girl was crying, her face pale and dark bags under her eyes. The boy looked frustrated, squinting his eyes as he watched the girl. He kept speaking.

"Katey, answer me,"Javier spoke,"what are we going to do?"

"I don't know,"Katey cried,"I didn't expect my mom to lose it. She stopped showing anger with me after she first found out I was pregnant. She just gave up and I guess bottled it inside. I'm sorry for what she said."

"It's nothing."

"Not to me."

"Then why are you apologizing?"

Their tone was serious and they weren't doing it on purpose it just happened.

Katey fought a smile. She closed her eyes and saw their first conversation clearly in her mind. Javier was a waiter at Hotel Oceana and Katey was a Yankee who only knew a little Spanish.

Even Javier had to smile.

"Javier, why are we fighting like this?"Katey said shyly,"we should be celebrating. We're together. We're going to have a baby."

"But, we have nowhere to go,"Javier said, reaching out for Katey's hand.

"But, we have each other,"she said, taking his hand.

A tear rolled down Katey's cheek. She had to admit she was scared. More scared than moving to Cuba, more scared than leaving Cuba.

"What are we doing?"Katey said finally, shaking her head sadly.

"We're fighting, like your parents figured we would,"Javier sighed. He looked at everything they had with them. They left early in the morning, practically late into the night. Katey grabbed what she could and they left, by foot, and ended up at the diner. Katey called the woman she babysat for to get the stuff she needed. She was almost seven monthes pregnant.

"We need a plan,"Katey decided, her voice determined.

"Like what?" Javier asked, just as the bell rang at the front of the diner.

It was Bert.

"Dad?"Katey said, wiping the remaining tears from her soft cheeks.

"Katey? I'm sorry,"Bert said, shaking his head regretfully,"we shouldn't have blown up. But, your mom still is .. mad."

Katey nodded, before talking. "What are you doing here?"

"After the baby comes, we will no longer be able to provide you a roof over your head,"Bert forced himself to say what Jeannie screamed at him to say.

"So, we can stay while I'm still pregnant?"Katey said, bittersweetly.

"Exactly, but I'll help you two get on your feet when your baby comes,"Bert said softly.

Katey smiled. He called it her and Javier's baby.

"Just don't tell your mother."

"I won't, Daddy,"Katey squealed, standing up to hug her father.

Javier stood too, awkwardly. He stared at his feet. Bert searched threw his own jacket and pulled out two cigars.

"Here, son,"Bert extended a cigar to Javier,"you're going to be a father! Now, come back home."

Katey kissed her father on the cheek, then turned back to Javier. Bert had grabbed all their belongings and brought it back to the car. Javier wrapped his arm around Katey and pulled her in closer, kissing her forehead, her nose, then her eyelid.

"I love you,"Javier whispered.

"I love you too."

"I know."

They snuck back into the house. Everyone was asleep and Katey tiptoed back into her bedroom. Javier didn't follow.

"Sir?"Javier asked, still standing in the kitchen with Bert, who was getting ready for work,"Am I allowed to sleep in the same bed as Katey?''

"Well, that depends,"Bert said, pouring himself a cup of coffee,"do you intend on marrying my daughter?"

"Yes, sir, I do,"Javier said honestly,"I really, really do."

"Then you can sleep in the same bed as her. I'll take you ring shopping sometime, son, and you can propose properly. I'd suggest you wait til the baby's born. Much more romantic."

Bert winked at Javier before telling him to go to bed. Neither Katey nor Javier slept the entire night. As Javier wandered into Katey's room, he smiled. She was asleep already, on her bed. Still in her jacket, shoes still tied on her feet. Javier walked to the foot of the bed and started untying her shoes. He put them neatly by the door then attempted to leave her undisturbed as he stripped off her jacket.

"Javier?"Katey murmured, thinking she was dreaming again.

"Yes, babe?"Javier asked, kissing her forehead.

Katey fell back asleep smiling, not saying another word. She didn't want to spoil her own moment. Total tranquility. No yelling of her family, on the sun breaking free through her window, Javier right in front of her. She wasn't dreaming, that was the beauty of it.

Javier crawled in bed next to her, roping his arms around her swollen stomach. He felt the baby kick and he smiled. She grumbled. It was disturbing her beauty sleep. They slept away the rest of the morning. Or atleast til 10 o clock.

"KATEY!"

It was Suzie, of course.

"He's allowed to stay?"Suzie cheered, running in the room, not bothering to knock. Katey stood up, throwing her housecoat around her, slipping her feet into her comfiest pair of slippers. Her feet hurt.

"Yes, Suzie,"Katey whispered harshly,"and he's trying to sleep. Let him be. I think he stayed awake the whole night feeling my stomach. He probably just fell asleep."

Suzie thought about it then kept on talking,"I can't believe you guys are living here until you give birth. Then, where are you going to go? Back to Cuba? Have you even asked him if he wants to stay?''

"Suzie, don't worry, I want to stay,"Javier had woken up.

"Oh JAVIER!"Suzie squealed, throwing her arms around him,"I think I've never been happier."

"Why?"Javier asked, stifling his laughter.

"Because,"Suzie sighed,"my sisters happy. She will no longer cry herself to sleep, only to wake up with nightmares. You're here now. You're the remedy she needed."

Katey blushed and pushed Suzie out of the room.

"Javier, hun, I think we ought to go shopping,"Katey said, not making eye contact.

"Was life really miserable when you came back here?"Javier asked, his voice soft and sympathetic.

"I could barely stand it,"Katey confessed,"I never had such a heartache. I lost my friends, I lost my mother, I almost lost everything else. But, there was always some hope."

Javier kissed her before running off to take a shower. They were going shopping. They both got ready and took the bus to the shopping centre. Everywhere they went, they got dirty looks. Glares from everybody. And to make matters worse, they ran into Mrs. Phelps.

"Oh, poolboy, can you get me a Mohito?"Mrs. Phelps said mockingly,"oh sorry, you're out of place because theres no pool."

"Mrs. Phelps, please!"Katey pleaded,"we did nothing wrong."

"Honey, you did everything wrong,"Mrs. Phelps snarled,"because I do believe you're seven monthes pregnant."

"Excuse me, Mrs. Phelps?"Javier stood up for Katey,"I've had enough. Please leave us alone. We haven't done anything wrong to you. Having this baby is our choice. Good-bye."

They began to walk away, only to be stopped by James.

"Did you just stand up to Mother?"James asked Javier,"I don't care but I'm glad you guys aren't taking any crap. If you need anything, just ask."

They returned from shopping, with mostly things for Javier. They sat on her bed, exhausted, and started to talk.

"I'm glad you're here, baby,"Katey said, welling up.

''I'm glad I'm here too,"Javier replied.

"I think you should call your mom, though,"Katey announced,"invite her here, if you'd like."

"Maybe, but what about my brother's family,"Javier sighed,"you know what he's like."

"Well atleast talk to her. It's sort of important,"Katey argued.

"Fine."

Javier came back to Katey's room and a relieved look was plastered on his face.

"She refuses to move, but she's sending my things!"Javier announced,"I told her we haven't decided where we were going to live."

"Here for now,"Katey said,"and I think we should live in America until the baby gets a bit older. You even said the crime in Havana hasn't improved much. But lets let this topic go for now."

Javier replied with a kiss on the lips and the couple began to nod off, mentally and physically preparing for the days ahead.


End file.
